


Of Course I Want You

by Candycornhater_MD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycornhater_MD/pseuds/Candycornhater_MD
Summary: Dean finds a book about angels and uses his knowledge selfishly.Misunderstandings ensue.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 42





	Of Course I Want You

Castiel made his way down the halls of the old bunker.  
Even though he was mad at Dean right now he still needed to let him know before he left.  
There was a case in Illinois.  
A couple of Djinn, shouldn’t take more than a few days.  
But he felt he needed to check up on Dean before he left.  
The hunter had been on edge lately,  
It was obvious he didn’t want Castiel around anymore.  
Over the last few weeks,  
the fallen angel had become weaker and weaker.  
He knew that without his powers he was useless to the Winchesters.  
And that soon he would have no place in their home.  
But he couldn’t leave.  
Not until he knew his ward was safe.

When he reached Dean’s door he hesitated. Castiel sighed, hung his head, and knocked.  
The door opened almost automaticity.  
In the door frame stood a very grumpy looking Dean, his headphones still around his neck.  
Castiel had obviously interrupted him while he was listening to music.  
He shamed himself for not being more considerate.  
“I-I’m sorry to disturb.”  
He started, trying not to notice how Dean’s shirt was slightly unbuttoned.  
“I wanted to say goodbye before I go.” 

Dean stood there.  
He had known this was coming.  
He tried not to let his emotions register. But it was hard to stop the sickly feeling from building in his stomach.  
He knew at some point this would happen. That one day Cass would no longer see this as his home.  
That he would grow tired of putting up with Dean’s shit like he always had.  
Dean felt like he was going to throw up as he watched Castiel turn away.  
Barely stopping himself from reaching out, he managed to force out a whispered: “wait...”

The angel stopped in the hallway.  
He did not know what Dean wanted,  
but he couldn’t bare looking into his eyes any longer.  
Staring into those green oceans while knowing that the beautiful human that possessed them no longer needed him.  
He knew his place in the hunters life, and he wasn’t going to let himself forget it.

Castiel continued walking away.  
Though he didn’t make it far before Dean’s voice stopped him.  
“Cass.” He called out, reaching towards him.  
“Cass!”  
Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him close, breath warm on the back of his neck. “Castiel!” he practically growled against Cass’ ear.  
Castiel closed his eyes, a shiver running up his spine upon hearing his name.  
“Don’t.” He said, quietly.  
“Castiel...” Dean whispered gently,  
his lip tracing the edge Cass’ ear.

He was terrified Cass would leave,  
he panicked as the angel pulled from his grasp.  
He’d hoped he wouldn’t have to do this.  
He placed a firm hand between Castiel’s shoulder blades and pressed.   
Castiel shuddered as his wing muscles spasmed.  
Dean wrapped his arms around Cass’ waist, catching him as he stumbled backwards.  
He couldn’t help but enjoy the weight of Castiel’s warm body as the angel shivered in his arms.

He held Castiel to him with one arm as he parted the trench coat with the other, pulling it back and curling his fingers into the waistband of Cass’ slacks along with his boxers.  
“Dean...” The angel choked out,   
his gravely voice suddenly sounding very weak.  
Dean felt the vibrations when Castiel spoke. He could feel his angel, the energy buzzing just below the surface. Slowly, he slid the trench coat from Castiel’s shoulders. He stroked gently over Cass’ shoulder blades and smiled devilishly as a pleasured moan escaped the angel’s lips.  
Part of him somewhere knew,   
he was taking advantage of Cass.  
But part of him liked that. 

The weakened angel began whimpering in the hunter’s arms.  
But his half hearted struggling came to an end as Dean slid his hand under Castiel’s button down shirt, looking for that certain place he had read about.  
He smiled when he found it, running his fingers over it gently before pressing hard.  
Castiel arched his back against Dean’s chest, he knew he was weak and particularly vulnerable in this vessel, but he never expected to be stimulated like this. For a moment he wondered if Dean even knew what he was doing.  
Until with a cry he fell unconscious into Dean’s arms. 

When Castiel awoke, his mind was foggy, the only thing he could focus on was the soft material under his back. And the warm weight atop his chest. He lay cushioned in between them, caught in a perpetual haze until reality came drifting into view.  
The material under him, he realized, was memory foam.  
And the weight on his chest,   
was Dean’s head.  
He lay there, staring at Dean’s peaceful form resting in his arms,  
his face buried in the exposed skin of Castiel’s chest.  
Castiel took a moment to think,  
he couldn’t remember how he got there. His body ached and he was confused as to why Dean was lying on top of him.  
But as he regained authority over his limps, he soon felt the warmth of Dean’s naked thighs slotted against his. He looked down, moving his legs slightly as he was greeted with the sight of Dean’s genitals pressed up against up his own.

The sensation caused a strange feeling to gather in his nether regions, a human sensation that the angel knew he would never get used to, and yet often occurred when he would find himself thinking of Dean.  
This feeling he had come to know as arousal. And he had often wondered and feared what Dean would think of his desires,  
his human ones as well as his angelic ones.   
Although angels do not usually crave the same intimacy humans do, they still crave a certain closeness, a closeness that Castiel had felt for the hunter for quite some time.

Dean shifted upward sleepily to nuzzle his angel’s throat,  
causing Castiel’s erection to press   
against Dean’s balls.  
Dean shuddered as he felt the hard cock catch on his sack, letting a filthy moan escape his lips.   
He pressed back into the warmth, wanting to tell Cass just how much he wanted every inch of it inside him. He opened his eyes slowly,   
a smile spreading across his face when he was met with the angel’s beautiful blue ones.  
“Hey..” He said sleepily, his mind still lost in a haze of lust and wonder at not having to wake up alone.  
Castiel stared at him, looking bewildered and a little spooked.  
“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, beginning to register Castiel’s expression.   
If he didn’t know any better he would say he looked scared.  
“Dean...” Castiel said hesitantly.  
“What am I doing here?”

‘Because this is my bed and you belong here because you are mine’  
Dean thought.  
But then memories of the night before came flooding back.  
He remembered what he had done to Cass, that he had taken him without consent.  
He had abused his friend’s body as well as his trust.  
And now he had to face the consequences.   
“I...I’m sorry.” Dean said hurriedly, sitting up and retreating from Cass’ personal space.  
“I don’t know what came over me, Cass. It was a terrible mistake.  
You have to believe me.”

Castiel, still in his drowsy state, took a moment to process what Dean was saying as the cold air settled across his skin.  
It was a mistake.  
Castiel knew Dean didn’t want him,  
he knew he had no right, no place in his bed.  
And yet he had let himself feel he belonged there.  
He got up ashamedly, taking his clothes with him and leaving quickly as to not intrude on Dean’s privacy any longer.

Dean sat staring at the blue tie Castiel had forgotten, a harsh reminder of who he had just lost.  
He sat there, feeling the cold on his skin, taking it as a lesson that he deserved to be alone.  
He deserved what he got,   
for everything he had done to the people he cared about, no wonder they all left.

Castiel got dressed, at least half way before he felt an ache in his shoulders. It was a familiar ache, and he knew what it meant.  
He let his wings unfurl, their black outlines filling the room.  
Large amounts of obsidian feathers fell in their wake as he stretched the large appendages.  
Castiel was molting.  
At first he did’t know what had triggered it, but then it became clear.  
He had let himself want Dean,  
an instinct to sate his desires coursing through him.  
And now his body was reacting,  
compelling him to find a molt companion. He couldn’t let Dean see him like this, surely if he knew of his desire to mate him he would lose all place in the hunter’s home.

Dean sat In the library, curled up behind a bookcase, surrounded by empty beer bottles and a quickly emptying bottle of whiskey.  
Sam wandered through the shelves, looking for the next book on his research list, but stopped when he stumbled upon the figure of pure misery that was Dean Winchester.  
“Woah, I know the guilt and the drinking is kinda you’re style but Jeez.” Sam said, gesturing to the collection of bottles Dean sat in the middle of.  
“Sammy, I am a horrible person, you know that and I know that, and it looks like Cass finally realized it too. Honestly, it’s about time.  
I-“  
“I can’t fucking believe you.  
Dean, when are you going to get it through your thick skull?  
No one hates you! And definitely not Cass. Especially not Cass!  
Whatever happened between you two, I can tell you Cass still believes in you, he always has.”

Dean took a moment to stare at Sam, dumbfounded and drunkenly trying to string words together in his head. “You don’t know what I did, Sam.” Dean said quietly.  
“I hurt him, I took advantage of him and now...I’ve lost him.”  
Dean took another swig of whiskey before Sam swiped it out of his hand.   
“What happened?”  
Sam asked gently.  
Dean reached next to him and picked up a book, sliding it across the floor to Sam.  
The title read Angels and the Host of Heaven.

“I read the book ‘cause I was curious. Then, I thought Cass was gonna leave and I panicked.  
I- I touched him in a...vulnerable place.” Dean admitted solemnly,  
opening another bottle of whiskey.  
Sam watched the pitiful mess of his older brother try and fail to open the bottle before he spoke again.  
“Cass has been acting a little odd lately; avoiding me, locking himself in his room. I think you should talk to him.”  
Sam offered, gathering some of the beer bottles.  
Dean finally managed to get the whiskey open with a loud pop.  
“He’s better off without me around, and I’m better off dead.”  
He said miserably before tilting his head back and chugging.  
Sam rolled his eyes, grabbed the bottle and tried to pull Dean to his feet.  
Dean gave out a small wine of protest, but he eventually got him into a chair with a glass of water.  
“Stay there and don’t do anything stupid.” Sam warned before going to find Cass.  
Just because someone raised you doesn’t mean they don’t need to be babied.

Sam knocked on Castiel’s bedroom door and waited.  
“I would like to be alone for a while if that is alright.” A gruff voice responded after a while.  
“Cass, I don’t know what’s going on between you two but Dean needs you. He’s a mess. And if you could just talk to him-“  
The door opened and Cass stepped out, looking a little awkward and uncomfortable, but then again that’s just how he is.  
“Where is he?”  
Castiel asked, genuine concern spreading across his face.  
“He’s just in the library, but he’s wrecked.”

When they got back to the library,  
Dean had somehow found another beer. “Turns out there was one more at the back of the fridge.”  
He chuckled before he stopped and put the bottle down when he saw Cass. Dean looked down at his shoes before looking back up at the angel with drunk pain in his eyes.  
Castiel drew near the table, making sure not to get too close. He was already having trouble keeping his wings on their separate plain of existence.  
Sam stood there awkwardly until he decided these two needed some time alone.  
“I’ll leave you to talk. lots of reading to do on that ancient monkfish statue I found yesterday.”  
With that he left the two two in silence.

“Cass...”Dean started before he was cut off by Castiel grabbing a bottle of liquor from the drinks table and filling two shot glasses between them. He put one in front of Dean before throwing back his own, Dean noticed how his shoulders looked especially stiff.  
“I’m sorry I hurt you.”  
Dean said quietly.  
Castiel looked confused.  
“What?” He asked, trying to remember what happened last night. The last thing he remembered before waking up with Dean was going to his room to tell him he was leaving for a case.  
He doesn’t remember anything about Dean hurting him.  
“I betrayed your trust and your friendship. I understand you have better things to do with your time than hanging around someone like me. I’ll only ever hurt you.”  
Dean threw back the shot before getting up from the table and making his way out of the room.  
Castiel stood up and placed a firm hand on Dean’s shoulder, stopping him.   
“Dean, please.” He said softly.  
He had always seen how damaged Dean was, he wanted to heal all his pain and keep him safe, he wanted to stay by his side as long as he was welcome there.  
But he couldn’t let himself want what he really wanted.

Castiel tensed up, the ache returning to his back, and his wings breaking loose from their ethereal plain. He stood there, his wings trembling as he lost control of them.  
He backed away from Dean, gripping the table for support as he shivered.  
Dean stood staring at the magnificent black wings.   
They were like shapes carved out of obsidian. And everywhere the light hit them, they gave off a tinge of blue. They were covered with bald spots and burns and scars, but they were still the most beautiful things Dean had ever seen.  
He reached his hand towards the damaged wings, but then drew it back when the angel flinched.  
Of coarse Cass didn’t trust him,   
not after the way he hurt him.  
But damn, he suddenly smelled good. Dean could feel it as the wings released the sweet smelling pheromones, enticing him to groom them.

Castiel watched the hunter reach towards him, and then withdraw.  
Castiel knew Dean would be disgusted by the sight of his scarred and ugly wings. He was certain Dean would back away and leave. Which is why he was so surprised when Dean said quietly;  
“I’m sorry I did this to you.”  
Castiel looked up at the hunter, Dean’s green eyes seemed so full of warmth and pain and drunken sorrow.  
“What do you mean?”  
Castiel was confused, how could Dean have triggered his molting?  
(Other than simply existing,   
of coarse).

“I know I could never fully understand what I did to you,  
but I hurt you and now you’re suffering because of me.”  
Dean took a step towards Cass, drawn in by the pheromones, and by the pain in his chest that wanted to reach back towards the warmth of Castiel’s touch.  
“Dean,” Castiel said firmly.  
“This is in no way your fault.  
I am the one who lost control,   
I wrongly assumed I belonged in your arms, in your bed. And I...  
I understand you would never want me in that way. Which is why I have chosen not to bother you with my problems.”

Dean was speechless.  
This conversation was difficult enough without the alcohol and pheromones clouding his mind,   
but now for some reason Cass blames himself for this?  
“Cass, your problems are my problems. I wanted you in my arms, I wanted you in my bed...  
Of coarse I want you.”

Castiel stared at Dean, warmth mixed with confusion filling his thoughts.   
Dean closed the distance between them, nestling his fingers into the soft, dark feathers.  
“Will you let me groom your wings?”  
He asked, wanting to bury his face in Castiel’s magnificent plumage.  
“You would want to?”  
Castiel asked, shuddering as he felt warm wing oil dampen the back of his shirt.  
“I would love to.”  
Dean said, stroking the wing at the base of where it was protruding from Castiel’s torn coat.  
The angel moaned in pleasure as the pressure from his oil gland was finally released, letting the back of his coat and Dean’s fingers be coated with the clear, sweet smelling liquid.  
Dean stroked the oil across the base of the wing, spreading it into the feathers and making them gleam.  
“Should we take this to a more private location?”  
He asked, having hopes that this would lead somewhere, but only if Castiel wished for that.  
The next thing Dean knew,   
they were already in Castiel’s bedroom, the angel practically purring under his touch.

Dean paused at the torn trench coat that was still wrapped around Castiel’s shoulders.  
“How are we gonna get the coat off?” He asked, taking in the size of the wings.  
In an instant, the coat was gone and he was greeted with Castiel’s bare back, glistening with oil.  
Dean gathered up the oil and continued spreading it through the feathers.  
Castiel made the sweetest little noises as he writhed and shivered under Dean’s touch.  
His breath hitched as Dean ran his fingers over his oil gland, studying the slick substance before licking some off his fingers.  
He froze, his pupils dilating as the tantalizing substance filled him with lust.

Castiel ceased his noises of delight when Dean buried his face in between his wings, the hunter’s hot breath creeping down his spine.  
His eyes rolled back into his head as he felt Dean begin to suck on one of his oil glands.  
Castiel knew that an angel molting out of heaven was rare, and he also knew that in a vessel his wing oil would be heavy with pheromones.  
But he had never heard of wing oil effecting humans in this way.  
However it was effecting Dean,   
it was making him lick in between the joining of his wings, where he was most vulnerable.  
The warmth and wetness of Dean’s tongue lapping at him made something inside lose control.

Dean’s mind was foggy with drunkenness and lust, leaving him writhing and helpless on the bed as he was pinned down by an invisible force. Castiel stood at the foot of the bed, his wings raised high above him, the tips grazing the ceiling. He gazed lovingly over Dean’s body as he leaned over and began stripping him.   
“Cass, what are you-“ He began, before he was cut off by a soft moan escaping his lips as Castiel nuzzled his throat.  
This was everything he wanted.  
Being pressed to Castiel’s warmth as he was taken apart by gentle kisses, shrouded by Cass’ beautiful wings as they blocked out the light.  
Castiel made his way to Dean’s chest, kissing and nipping his anti-possession tattoo. Then he nuzzled his way down Dean’s stomach, his teeth grazing the firm muscles and soothing them with kisses.  
He stopped at Dean’s blue jeans,  
his tongue flicking out, wetting the skin above where the waistband of his boxers was showing.  
Dean squirmed playfully, seeking friction until both his jeans and his boxers were suddenly gone.  
The heat of Castiel breath on his balls made him freeze, he curled his toes, waiting.  
But apparently Castiel was an amazing fucking tease, because when he looked back down the angel was concentrating on the tip of his left wing.  
“Cass, please...” Dean begged brokenly. He had been hard for ages and he needed Cass inside him like he needed air.  
He was confused as to why Castiel was so interested in the wingtip, that was until it stroked gently up his side, making him yelp.

Was this really happening?  
He asked himself.  
Was Cass really pausing in the middle of sex to tickle him with his wings?  
Dean gave Castiel an annoyed glance.  
Castiel merely smiled back mischievously.  
He then swallowed Dean’s dick all the way until his nose was nestled in the thick, dark hair.   
Dean gave out a sharp grunt before starting to moan uncontrollably as Castiel sucked him mercilessly,   
all the while stroking his primary feathers across Dean’s naked skin.  
But at the last moment, just as Dean was on the edge, Cass pulled off.  
“Cass, please. You can’t keep doing this to me.”  
Dean was begging again, but Castiel had other plans.

The angel crawled slowly up Dean’s naked body, worshiping every inch until he captured the hunter’s lips.  
Dean became so lost in the kiss, he didn’t even notice his legs being spread open until his thighs were already wrapped around Castiel’s waist.  
Castiel wrapped his wings around his mate, pulling him close and intertwining their bodies.  
Dean barely noticed the absence of Cass’ dress pants until he felt the hard cock press into him.  
He briefly wondered how it was already slicked up, but all thoughts in his mind dissipated as he felt it slip into his crevice.

Castiel moved slowly at first, working Dean open as he pushed deeper into his tight entrance.  
Dean whimpered and moaned as Castiel’s thrusts got faster, grasping onto his angel’s back as something else slid into his puckered hole.  
Castiel had lost control of his grace.  
His essence spilling out in soft tendrils of energy, curling around the hunter’s body.  
The tendrils pulsed as Dean dug his fingers into Castiel’s downy feathers near the base of his wings.  
Castiel muttered things into Dean’s skin. Praises, sinful things,  
things that had Dean wondering where Cass learned to talk like that.  
“I want to fill you, make you mine.  
I want to join with you, fucking my grace into you as you pump me, milking me for my cum.”

Dean shuddered as grace slid up his spine, stroking and loving every inch of him.  
“I can feel your soul, so beautiful,  
blazing with so much life.”  
Castiel praised, as he made sure to kiss every freckle on the hunters body.

“This mean I’m yours now?”  
Dean asked into Castiel’s dark hair.  
“Yessss...” The angel moaned.

“That’s- aaah!” He was cut off as Castiel found his prostate.  
The angel’s thick cum filling him as he reached his own climax.

They lay there in their bliss until Dean sighed contently.  
“That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”


End file.
